


Chasing Ghosts

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: The Sickness of Spark [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death Fix, Coping, Drinking to Cope, Fix-It, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, I can't believe nobody wrote it already, Major Character Undeath, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-The Transformers: Unicron Issue 6 (IDW), Post-Transformers: Lost Light 25, Supporting Characters - Freeform, They live because fuck you AU, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: It's hard to befriend a reformed villain - it's even harder when said villain meets justice.But then, sometimes, there is hope.





	Chasing Ghosts

 

Rodimus didn’t want to know.

No matter how the verdict sounded, the outcome was death or as good as it. Worse even in case of imprisonment: to be closed like this, without any contact with the outside world, without any chance of leaving the prison – this was even worse than death. It would end with madness – and Rodimus had no doubt and no illusion, that if Megatron was ever to leave the prison, he would succumb to madness. And, as a consequence, he will be an even worse person than before.

All they had been through together, all the moments Megatron had proved he can be and in fact, is a decent person – all of those lost. Like it did never matter. They testified on the trial, yes, all the crew, some of the mecha who came from Functionist universe too: but it was all for nothing.

And, no matter how others had seen him, Rodimus was never stupid. He understood, why the Galactic Council made this choice. Megatron might have redeemed himself in the eyes of Lost Light crew, he had the possibility of redeeming himself in the eyes of other Cybertronians, but for the rest of the Galaxy, he was a monster, mass murderer. The Council could not allow someone like him to walk free. Rodimus understood – Megatron understood it too, and that was why he had been so calm during his arrest and trial, that was why he had been so calm when they had taken him to the final judgment.

Rodimus might have understood but didn’t want to know the outcome. So he left and he stopped listening to the news, and he had spent several days alone: because he didn’t want to know.

But whatever Megatron’s final fate was, Rodimus was sure: it made the Universe painfully empty.

He had this talk with Optimus in the past, just after the first trial, just after he was forced to accept former Decepticon leader as his co-captain. Then, he had heard Optimus saying exactly the same: that no matter, how much Optimus wanted it to be over, the world without Megatron would be empty. Then Rodimus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How? The world without Megatron would be a happier, better place! Megatron should be dead!

Now he could do nothing than agree.

He would like to discuss it with Optimus – but it was impossible. And that was a source of another emptiness. The universe changed forever.

Four million years… It was over now.

The Council must have been relieved. Many Cybertronians must have been relieved. Some of them could have been happy, even… Not Rodimus and not the rest of the crew.

Universe changed and so did Cybertron itself. Rodimus couldn’t recognize his own planet, could not recognize some of his former friends. They had changed and so had he.

He couldn’t stand Prowl, for example. Yes, Prowl was never the easiest mech to deal with, but now Rodimus just couldn’t stop thinking of punching him in the face. He probably would do it, if he didn’t know better.

But Prowl did not.

They interacted because they had to: duties and responsibilities forcing them to contact each other. Prowl claimed he did some „questionable” things in the past and that he was trying to make up for it. Rodimus thought he actually believes Prowl.

„You don’t trust me” Prowl once said while they were discussing an important security issue. „Why, I cannot understand. You had trusted...”

Rodimus knew what followed and wanted to stand up and go away. He did not. He knew better, he reminded himself. He was chosen for this duty for the new government, and he obeyed the choice, took the function he was entrusted with. What choice did he really have?

„...Megatron” Prowl said.

„Don’t. Just don’t.”

Prowl laughed.

„Roddy, really? It still hurts you that much? He got what he deserved and you know it.”

Certified afthole – Rodimus though. I don’t have to care for his feelings since he doesn’t care for mine.

„This is not the topic of our discussion, Prowl,” he said.

„And you still pretend you don’t know what the final judgment was. Really? You are escaping the thought, that...”

„This is not the topic,” Rodimus said again „Of our discussion, Prowl.”

Prowl shook his head.

He was right, actually Rodimus ran away from knowledge.

But, what was this knowledge for? He was not archivist like Rewind. He didn’t need to know. It hurt regardless. It wouldn’t make the universe less empty if he knew.

***

Life went on. Tailgate and Cyclonus got married – and Ratchet and Drift soon after. Rodimus attended both weddings and was happy – for his friends being happy together, for his former crew being able to meet like this, party, drink, curing hangovers. For their new lives, the happiness they found. Minimus took a position in the legislature, trying his best to rework and upgrade Tyrest Accords. There was no mech who would do it better than him. Swerve had a bar on New Cybertron. Anode returned to her previous occupation, taking care of new Hot Spots, turning new Sparks into proper mecha. Lug was with her, of course. Nautica traveled, made research, worked in several labs, sometimes together with Velocity, Perceptor, and Brainstorm, sometimes alone, pursued her interests of culture and literature. She claimed to visit Earth and make some consultation for human scientists there, but mostly she was just fascinated by the organic planet.

They had their lives. They were happy.

So was, in fact, Rodimus. Time heals. He started to forget, how much it had hurt, how empty the Universe was. He was still alive, and free and he could make the Universe a better place.

It was a few years later when a Council agent contacted him.

The organic alien had three pairs of murky eyes and two pairs of arms. He wore a uniform indicating he was part of Council’s Beaurou of Internal Investigation. This was official, but Rodimus was aware, that GCBII used to work undercover too – though it was difficult for them to do it among species that was not Council members, and Cybertron was still denied membership, despite all the attempts to get on Council’s good side.

The alien was accompanied by a member of other organic species, much smaller and covered in fur, and by a Cybertronian, that, as it turned out, was sent as liaison. Rodimus decided, he didn’t like the mech, but he also decided he wasn’t going to act on this. He knew better than this.

„What does the GCBII want from me?” he asked.

The organic coughed.

“I’m here to ask questions, If I may? You must have heard of the attack on the Council’s headquarters on Citrix orbit?”

Rodimus nodded. Everybody heard of the incident. One of the scattered Decepticon groups, lead by the individual known as Shatter of Iacon, performed a brave, although the futile attack on the station. The purpose of their attack was quite obvious – but they seemed to have no plan at all and were forced to retreat quickly. The only success they seemed to have was accidental capture of a human soldier who was later exchanged for a Decepticon captured during the attack.

The common opinion on the attack was, it was utterly stupid.

“Yes, of course, I’ve heard. Does the council suspect my participation? That’s ridiculous!”

Please, he was aware, many mecha think of him as stupid, but would anyone believe he was THIS stupid?

The organic shook his head. Meanwhile, he entered the apartment and was now looking around with curiosity. Probably he had never seen a mech’s dwelling before. After a brief moment, he fixed his eyes on the battered golden star on one of the shelves. Then he turned towards Rodimus.

“You are not suspected to be in league with those Decepticons. But there were other… circumstances we investigate. Now, if we may...”

He pointed his head at the assisting mech and organic, who took position beside him, like guard or watchers. Rodimus thought, that this was the purpose: so that nothing escaped them.

But it was mainly the four-armed one, who asked the questions. And he asked lots and lots of them, to the point Rodimus wanted to either fall into recharge or just yell at the Council agent. He did neither, he even managed to avoid making bored expressions.

Questions followed questions. What did Rodimus do during the attack, what did he do during a certain period of time before, what did he know of the human diplomatic mission to the Citrix system, did he made any contact with the humans involved with the mission, how do his relations with Prowl look like, was Rodimus aware of any covert operations Prowl was working on recently?

Rodimus answered and tried to put all the elements of the puzzle in the picture. They didn’t seem to fall into their pieces, but they must have, somehow.

“Please, can I know what the investigation is about?” he asked, as the Council agent broke his stream of questions for a while.

“Circumstances,” the organic said. “Circumstances, information of which is for now classified for the good of this investigation.”

The organic stood up and went to the shelf, focusing on the star again. Rodimus felt the jab of anger. The Council agent was too interested in the item – and that Rodimus perceived as an invasion on his privacy.

The organic pointed his finger at the star.

“This,” he said. “I recall it from the footage of Megatron’s trial.”

Not his trial, Rodimus though. This happened before the judgment and was private.

Of course, the council had the footage of what happened in the cell, but Rodimus hoped they kept it unwatched.

“I was given this as a memento,” Rodimus said. “And I’d appreciate that...”

“The Galactic Council requests that you gave the item for the sake of investigation.”

“Wait. What?” Rodimus looked at the Council agent, stunned. “What?”

“This item. It will be returned after the investigation, provided nothing suspicious would be found.”

“Suspicious? What do you mean by suspicious?” Rodimus tried hard not to raise his voice, not to show his anger. “What is this all about?”

“Classified,” the organic said. If his face and body showed any emotions, Rodimus was unable to tell. The way this species expressed their feelings and thoughts was alien to him. “But the Council will be grateful for giving the item.”

This didn’t sound like a polite request, more like an order.

“Fine” Rodimus spat out “Bot if you destroy it...”

The Council agent just put an expression on his face that might have been a smile.

It was about Megatron. Something must have happened during the attack and the Council kept it secret. Rodimus looked like the only memento he possessed was placed in the box held by the small, fury organic – organic residue all over the star, disgusting – and decided, that he needs to learn, no matter, what it was.

Because he already learned, what the verdict was. He avoided it for so long, but the Decepticon attack and now this investigation was enough information. Megatron was imprisoned… and then something happened.

Something. As if this something gave Rodimus hope.

Probably not. Probably whatever happened, was as botched, as the attack and the council just needed to check all the loose ends.

***

„This was the weirdest investigation I’ve ever seen, correct me, if I’m wrong,” Rodimus told Minimus a few days later.

They met at Maccadam and Rodimus was drinking his third glass of high-grade. He wanted to get completely wasted.

The visit of a GCBII agent made him upset, made him thinking of things he believed he had come to terms with. Some old wounds should be left to heal slowly, and not being uncovered. And the agent took the star, the only memory Rodimus had of his co-captain.

„You tell me” Minimus agreed, raising his own glass. „You tell me”

„Sooo, they were weird around you too, hm?”

„They wanted to investigate the Magnus armor. I told them I don’t have it anymore. I told them to visit the museum and negotiate with its staff. Really...”

Minimus drank his high-grade too quickly for a mech his size. It seemed that they both were going to get drunk.

Rodimus didn’t mind. He drank the rest of his third glass and called the barkeeper for the next one.

„If you ask me, Roddy” Minimus said „There is something more behind it. Something must have happened.”

They looked at each other for a moment silently.

„But what happened?” Rodimus asked.

He received his next glass. In the dimmed light of the box they were sitting in, energon was purple like a Decepticon badge.

„I have no idea” Minimus answered. „I bet those fraggers from the Council know no much more than we know.”

„Certified afthole” Rodimus said, raising his glass. „Let’s drink for certified aftholes and all that stuff. For the friends, absent, lost and gone.”

„I’d drink to this”

High grade was burning his mouth. It was good, maybe too good.

„You know what? I told this fragger, that he was taking the only memory I have of my dead friend… he asked, how did I know Megatron was dead… isn’t that weird… it is almost like… like...”

Minimus noded.

„But” Rodimus continued „He is dead anyway, isn’t he? They executed him. Or he died later in prison. What is the difference… but if he is dead, why investigate it? Why investigate us?”

„Unless there is something we don’t know”

„And what would that be?”

Minimus shook his head.

“I have no idea. And I don’t expect them to tell us whatever it is… but, I’m drunk now and I tell you one thing: this almost makes me want to have hope. But” he added, making a dismissive gesture “We would hope in vain, wouldn’t we? This would poison our Sparks.”

Rodimus could not disagree. He too wanted hope: if only it was possible.

***

Talking to Prowl wasn’t any easier, but Rodimus had to ask about the investigation. Prowl was, too, questioned – and he, of course, he knew a little more about what happened.

“It seems there was at least one undercovered mech on the station,” he said. “Used holomatter tech to infiltrate human diplomatic team. Marissa Fireborn suspect I sent him… but I know nothing of this. Well, whoever that was” Prowl smiled “He might have done some serious mess. And Marissa doesn’t seem to be displeased.

“But the council is” Rodimus pointed out.

“Because someone did something outside of their authority, yes. But in the end, they are happy with what happened. In the end, whoever did this, did this for the good of the entire galaxy.”

“So you know something?” Rodimus asked, leaning towards the other mech.

Prowl looked confident and pleased.

“I only suspect, what happened, but my intuition says me, someone who should be dead is dead. For good this time.”

Rodimus felt something under his armor twitching, like all the cables inside his frame suddenly got tense.

Did Prowl notice? He was still smiling.

“Rodimus,” he said. “I understand. Sentiments can be strong. Stronger than your better judgment, sometimes. But we both know it, it’s better this way. You look like you wanted to punch me in the face.”

“Maybe I do” Rodimus answered, gritting his dentae.

“Then go on, if you need it.”

Suddenly, the urge to punch Prowl disappeared. What would he achieve, if he did it? He knew better than this.

“You are complete and utter afthole, Prowl,” he said.

***

Hope. It’s a weird word. Humans had this weird story, in which hope was some kind of a monster, that escaped an ancient box. Rodimus had never understood human mythology, but now he thought they might have been right when they described hope as resembling a sparkeater.

A tiny amount of hope made old wounds hurt. Hope made the world feel empty again. This was not what he wanted. He wanted to live his own life and to come to terms with what happened. Now he started to think about impossible things.

Because he had seen impossible things before. He had seen many dead mecha coming to life again: Optimus, Lug, Tailgate… to a degree even himself, when he was dying and the Matrix merged with his frame. So he wouldn’t be surprised if another dead friend came back.

And, apparently, no matter, how the Galactic Council tried, rumors started to circulate, sparked by the investigation and events on the Citrix station. Not only Rodimus and Minimus were visited by GCBII agents. More of Lost Light crew members were questioned. So were some of the (former) Decepticons and mecha from alternate Universe. The council searched for Shatter of Iacon, but she turned out to be elusive, as well as her close companion. There were too many mecha questioned and one or several of them must have started the rumor that changed and grew and grew until it became a legend.

Megatron was alive and free somewhere. He was never at the cell. The council discovered it just recently and tried to find him and whoever helped him to escape. The Decepticons led by Shatter of Iacon succeded on their mission and freed him. The Decepticons led by Shatter of Iacon attacked after the escape in the act of vengeance. Shatter of Iacon never existed at all and was a guise taken by another mech. Somebody of the Galactic Council was corrupt and made a deal with Megatron, Soundwave, Shatter of Iacon, with some of other surviving Decepticons, and the investigation was, in fact, a way to hide the corruption, because the Council already knew and the corrupt member was dead. An Autobot freed Megatron, not out of friendship, but out of the need to have an enemy to fight. The Autobot in question was, in fact, Optimus Prime himself. He was obviously alive. He was resurrected as an avatar of Unicron, who was never destroyed completely…

Most of the stories were absurd, but they circulated and mecha talked, discussed them, added new elements. And they were afraid.

Alive and free Megatron was dangerous. Sooner or later someone would try to make him a symbol again. Or Megatron himself could declare he went back to his old ideology, try to conquer the galaxy again. Most of the mecha wouldn’t believe he rejected his old ways completely. And even if most of the rumors were utter slag and most mecha didn’t believe them, there was this tiny element of doubt.

Last few years were calm. Soundwave was leading part of what was left of Decepticons, and continued to build his peaceful, isolated community. There were some aggressive groups, that acted as pirates – as did Deathsaurus and his crew, or Scavengers. But there were no Decepticons as they used to be, no united movement, no one philosophy. There were some protests and minor attacks on the Council soon after the trial, but they ended soon. It seemed, that whatever happened to Megatron was a good choice.

It changed now.

Rumors had awoken whatever supporters Megatron still had, even after his rejection of Decepticon philosophy. Rumors told, he was to return, took over and lead Cybertron to glory he promised four million years ago. He was unstoppable. The Council couldn’t hold him, he escaped and he will be back. He never rejected his philosophy – this was just a trick to avoid death, to weaken his enemies. He will return.

Rodimus didn’t believe this part of the story, but he couldn’t deny they had awoken hope.

Fortunately, the Galactic Council might have been certified afthole, but they weren’t stupid. The rumors and growing myths forced them to issue a statement.

This time Rodimus watched and listened.

He was also going to get drunk afterward.

„In the face of recent attacks and the rise of dangerous so-called neo-Decepticon movement among our Cybertronian allies, the Galactic Council states as follows” an organic alien o the screen was talking. His words were translated into all council and several non-council languages. „The former leader of the Decepticon movement, Megatron of Tarn, who was sentenced to the infinite imprisonment six years ago, accepted his punishment, though he petitioned for changing it to death punishment. The petition was declined by the council. During recent events, Megatron of Tarn was assassinated in his cell by an unknown culprit, presumed to be of Cybertronian origin. A device, that caused the explosion in Citrix station systems was planted above Megatron’s cell. The remains proved it to be a Cybertronian technology. The connection to the attack of a neo-Decepticon group lead by Shatter of Iacon is a coincidence. The Galactic Council still searches for the unknown Cybertronian assassin and for Shatter of Iacon, who is not only guilty of the attack but also of kidnapping a Human soldier, who provided the Council with the crucial information on the assassination...”

So it was Prowl, who was right in the end, although he didn’t have his part in the assassination.

Rodimus turned the channel off. He rose his glass into emptiness.

„Be happy with Primus in the Afterspark, Megs” he said, hoping that wherever Megatron’s Spark is now, he can hear it.

The GCBII returned the star to him soon after. It was lightly more scratched as before, but mostly undamaged.

Hope returned to its ancient box, where it’s place was.

***

Nautica looked great. She was glowing, her plates were recently painted – with a hint of a new shade and some unseen previously ornaments – and polished. She was one of the prettiest and proudest mecha around. She also had many shanix and bought Rodimus drinks. He didn’t protest. It was always a good idea to drink with old friends.

„So, how’s the new Cybertron?” she asked.

„Almost as the old,” he answered. “A bit better, because it was never destroyed, a bit worse, because it came with the native population and more Functionist I’ve ever seen in my life. Or mecha, who lived under Finctionism for millennia and need to learn, that things can be different. I hate dealing with this slag.”

„Your term in the Senate cames to an end, it seems. Thinking of running again?”

He laughed.

„No way. Tried my best, but this was too much for me. Things were simpler, where there were just two factions. Any Cybertronian will tell you this. I wasn’t forged for this kind of politics. Besides, I don’t want to be a part of this Senate when it gets corrupt.”

Nautica frowned.

„I didn’t expect you to be so cynical,” she noticed.

„I saw enough to understand politics. I ran for Senate because I thought I could do something good, change something… and because I was expected to do it: as a former Prime, at least.”

There were no more Primes. Well, technically there were: all of Lost Light crewmembers, that opened the matrices. But none of them had any claims to the title, none of them even considered using it or using old privileges. Rodimus was the only one who gets entangled in politics, but he was not patient enough and not calculating enough. He had prerequisites to be a good leader, but this was not the kind of leadership he wanted.

Nautica poured them another glass.

„And you, how are you doing?” he asked. „I heard you were spending a lot of time on Stratus”

She nodded and smiled and Rodimus thought her smile is too dreamy for someone who is just thinking of the planet they visit often.

„Yes. Did a few semesters on the academy here, some engineering too. They need all the help they can get, and then I decided I like the planet. Quite a nice place, to be honest, but not as fascinating as Earth, obviously and not as beautiful as Camien was, but a good place, nevertheless. The colony is developing, mecha built their culture and it’s fascinating to watch it. Besides, I met someone there” she added and smiled dreamingly again.

Rodimus laughed.

“By your smile and your paint, I see it’s serious”

“Does it show so much?”

“Yes, it shows. Who is the lucky mech?”

“She is amazing. Charismatic, smart, very, very brave. Went all way from the Functonist Universe and tries to find her place here. She is doing extremely good. She was in the resistance, back there, you know, she and her amica. They are both triple changers so you can imagine how hard it was for them. I admire her.”

“Sounds like a great mech.”

“Yes. Yes, she is.”

She drank a little, went silent for a moment and her eyes focused on Rodimus face. He felt a little uncomfortable.

„What?” he asked.

„I won’t be bothering with the story of my relationship anymore,” she said. “Because I have a funny story to tell you,” Nautica said. „It would interest you. There are many mecha living on Stratus now, I know some of them in fact. Some of them are Camien. But I also met someone who recognized me, although I could swear I’ve never met him before.”

„Maybe you did.”

„I probably did” she agreed. „You know, Stratus tries to build its own culture and I’d say it's getting very interesting, you will see yourself soon,” she said like she knew something Rodimus did not. „That day there was a meeting with a poetry reading. I attended, good to hear, that after all of what happened there are mecha, that want to create proper literature. So it was quite crowded, some familiar faces, friends I made there, and many I have never met before. It was a good evening, but I noticed someone looking at me. I thought it was one of my friends, so I looked that way and saw this mech. He… I’d swear I never met him before. But it seemed he had met me if you know what I mean. So naturally, when the reading was over I decided to say hi, so I went after him. And you know what he did?’ she asked, and there was an indication, that the situation upset her. She was now toying with her glass. „He just looked at me, surprised and then just stood up and went away, can you imagine? I followed him, sure I had, but he managed to disappear, the fragger. I mean, I could make some enemies that would avoid me now, but nah, I don’t think it was it.”

Rodimus shook his head.

„I don’t understand.”

„I’m just saying someone might want to go to Stratus and find this mech.” she smiled and winked „Obviously, I have no idea, who that might have been.”

It took Rodimus some time to process, what she had said.

Did the GCBII had their spies here? Did they watch Rodimus silently? If the statement Council made was all lies and they were still searching and if they were afraid that…

Nautica had obviously seen something and was giving Rodimus hints. What would he do with them was his choice.

***

He decided to visit Stratus. The planet was nice indeed, with a growing population and city rising slowly into its pale violet sky. Inhabitants were mostly of Cybertronian and Camien origin, with some coming from other lost colonies. They created a cultural mix that seemed to be something unique. To his surprise, Rodimus noticed, that some of the murals painted on the houses included Decepticon insignia. It was weird to see this symbol in this context and to see that mecha on the planet just don’t care.

He soon learned, why. It seemed Stratus was presented as a friendly planet. It didn’t matter, who you were before: all faction, all cultures, all origins were welcomed. And since Soundwave declared, that he intends to return to the original Decepticon philosophy, without the violence that corrupted it, it turned out, that there were in fact many mecha, who shared that utopian ideology. Inhabitants of Stratus seemed to accept this: for Rodimus it was weird.

But, who was he to judge? He really couldn’t, not considering the reason of why he came to Stratus. He thought of what Nautica told him and it seemed quite obvious, that Stratus was the right place to hide – and the right place for him to search.

It was still weird to enter the community that used the symbol he was learned to associate with extreme violence and danger – and the mecha in the community didn’t look at him as someone trustworthy, obviously. He never got rid, he never felt it necessary to get rid of his own insignia. He was always wearing it proud to call himself an Autobot. Now the red of his badge indicated an intruder, a troublemaker. What would someone like him doing in a community dedicated to living according to Decepticon philosophy in it’s purest form, but searching for proof, that all the declarations of rejecting violence were lies? The mecha wearing purple looked at him as he tried to provoke them with his presence alone.

He should have taken his badge off, but that would leave the mark on the plating. And besides, he believed it wouldn’t help much. Many of those mecha must have known his face and his name. He was too recognizable: Prime for a short time and presumed Optimus’ successor, Lost Light captain, the former member of Cybertron’s senate.

But if there was someone waiting for him on Stratus…

The mecha in the community avoided Rodimus, but he heard their voices and comments. Most weren’t favorable. He was painfully aware of the fact, that yes if he wanted to provoke those Decepticons, it would be too easy. They might have really wanted to reject violence, but four millions of war are not something you can just forget. Most of them fought this war. Most of them killed in it. Some of them definitely wanted to avoid prosecution. Some of them believed Rodimus was their sworn enemy, and, sadly, they weren’t far from the truth.

The first mech that decided to confront him was black and silver minibot. He stood Rodimus in the way and his sole stance was a provocation. Rodimus knew too many minibots to ignore this „opponent” - if it even was an opponent, because whatever was that minibot wanted, Rodimus was not interested in a fight.

„What are you doing here?” the black-and-silver mech asked. „You’re not welcomed here”

„I know” Rodimus answered.

„So what are you doing here?”

„I… I’m looking for someone well informed that would answer some of my questions.”

„Why do you expect anyone would like to answer your questions, Autobot?”

The faction name sounded like a curse and Rodimus couldn’t help, but frown. The minibot wanted to insult him, provoke him.

I know better than that, Rodimus reminded himself.

„I don’t expect,” he said. „I just hope someone will talk to me. It’s not an official matter. It’s personal. I had...” he stopped for a moment to think. How would he put it? „I had Decepticon friends, no matter, how weird that sounds.”

„Traitors, you mean.”

„Maybe. But I’m here to learn something that will help me determine their fates. I hope to find someone who will know something. Could you help me?”

He heard muttered voices behind his back. The mecha from the community did not expect such behavior from him.

Well, he never expected to go such far into a neighborhood inhabited by ‘Cons without starting a fight. This could be considered his personal success.

The minibot looked surprised.

„Wait here, Autobot,” he said. „Don’t move. Don't try anything. Don’t transform. Understood?”

Rodimus nodded.

„I’m not going anywhere.”

Sometime later he decided it was a stupid idea.

He was sitting on the square in the middle of the Decepticon community, surrounded by curious and cautious mecha watching his every move. It was almost as bad as Senate sessions, almost as bad as listening to Minimus’ lectures, back when Minimus was still Ultra Magnus.

I know better than this, he reminded himself again. I am here on purpose. I won’t let them provoke me.

Finally, the minibot came back. He looked disappointed. Probably he hoped that Rodimus will start a fight.

„You, Autobot, go with me,” the minibot said.

Rodimus stood up and followed him.

The place he was led into looked like an office, situated on one of the picturesque cliffs, with the wide window that allowed to admire rock formation and a waterfall of crystals. A desk was situated in front of the window – and behind it stood a chair occupied by a familiar frame.

„Hello, Rumble,” Rodimus said. „Why am I not surprised?”

One of Soundwave’s cassettes looked at him like he was the boss here.

Well, he probably was. He was probably sent here on purpose to attend to Soundwave’s business.

Rumble smiled.

„Look, what turbofox dragged in! Famed Hot Rod himself.”

Rodimus sighted.

„Look, I know you all want to insult me since I entered your territory, but could you just do me a favor and use my proper name? I’m not asking for anything more. Just this. It’s Rodimus.”

„Rodimus Prime, supposedly,” Rumble said. He smiled widely.

„Just Rodimus. Rumble, look, I’m not here bother you. And I expect you to know this, if Soundwave sent you there he did it on purpose. Soundwave doesn’t do anything without a purpose. You can congratulate him on my behalf by the way. He is doing a good job, I suppose.”

„If you came here just to congratulate, you came to the wrong place, Hot Rod”

Rodimus decided to ignore this provocation. It was too crude – and it was pointless to react to it.

„I did not. I came to ask some questions.”

„We don’t like questions here. We want to live unbothered.”

„But sometimes you are bothered I expect? Like, you must have had a visit of Council investigators, about a half of a standard year ago?’

„And they were as unwelcomed, as you are, Hot Rod. They didn’t find what they were looking for, obviously.”

„Of course they did not. Soundwave is too good at what he is doing.”

„I have no idea, what are you implying.”

Rodimus came closer, placed his hands on Rumble’s table.

„Oh, you know too well. I’m looking for Megatron and you know where I can find him”

Rumble began to laugh.

He laughed for a long while, deeply amused.

„This is the best thing I’ve ever heard, Hot Rod. Really. Are you delusional or what? To a degree, I know where Megatron is – but we all know this. What was left of him lies sealed in some hidden chamber the Council has. If they did not melt the remains, that is. I also can expect they decided to place his head in their meeting hall, as an ornament. They will probably gladly show it to you if you ask them nicely.”

„You’re lying.”

Rumble stopped to laugh.

„I’m not,” he said. „And even if I was… you would never know, right? If what I’m telling you was a lie, then I would do anything to sustain it. But I’m telling the truth. Megatron betrayed the Decepticon cause. None of us would ever have any reason to save him after he rejected our philosophy. Soundwave is our leader now and he returns to what we had been at the beginning. Megatron founded our movement, but he also corrupted it. You know what? I hope there is no afterspark for him. That he got in the same place Unicron did. Serves them right. Megatron, Shockwave, Overlord, Galvatron, Tarn… Fragging pieces of scrap.”

Rodimus feel anger filling his Spark. He clutched the table and suddenly Prowl’s habit was oddly alluring.

I know better than that, he thought.

„You’re a good liar, Rumble. You learned from the best. I heard a story from a friend...”

„...that fed your delusion. Poor little Autobot, that happened to fell in love with his worst enemy” Rumble mocked. „But, thanks, I will tell the others. This is the best story I’ve heard in years. Anything else you want, Hot Rod?”

„No” Rodimus muttered. „Nothing.”

Maybe Rumble was right and he was delusional. Maybe he was looking for something that did not exist. He thought again of this human metaphor of hope as a sparkeater in an ancient box. He shouldn’t let it out again. He should forget. This would be the best… for him and also for the others.

But, what was that Nautica saw? Why would she, of all mecha, suggested him to go to Stratus?

Nautica had before tried desperate things to get Skids back. She did not remember her love for Skids – but she understood that others could grieve and could cling to this little piece of hope… But Nautica was smart and observant. She clearly must have seen something.

He remained on the planet for some time. It was a good place, full of new life and of hope that was not a monster, but something new, vibrant and good. He watched inhabitants of the planet building new lives. Even Rumble’s Decepticon community was part of it.

He decided to visit one of the poetry reading Nautica told him about. He was never a fan of literature, he never understood poetry. The reading was boring. Poems were mostly sad, reminiscences of war and of Unicron’s attack. How could anyone enjoy it, especially considering the fact Stratus was such a beautiful planet?

But he left there till the end, watching and waiting. Mecha were listening, discussing, asking questions. Some of them, not surprisingly, came from the Decepticon community: they snickered when they looked at Rodimus. The rumor of delusional Autobot must have started circulating. He was not surprised at all. He decided to avoid them. None of them was going to tell him anything useful anyway.

Besides, one of them read his own poems and it was an experience Rodimus would prefer to never have again. This was devastating, bitter, angry poetry of a mech, who was subjected to violence and prejudice and had no choice, than to revert to violence himself – only to face more extreme prejudice. Now the mech was seeking peace, although he doubted it was ever possible.

Rodimus might have not understood poetry, but what he heard was sparkbreaking.

He left early, seeing that there will be no new people attending. He bought a bottle of high grade and decided, that the only thing that’s left is to get drunk, preferably in a nice place – and alone, since the only mech he knew on Stratus was obviously Rumble, who wouldn’t stop mocking.

In his alt mode, he drove to the crystal falls. They were perfect: thousands of little shards sparkling in the setting sun, shades of red and purple with flashes of silver and gold and deep blue undertones.

He sat on the top of the falls, opened the bottle. He was not even in the mood to find something to drink for. What would that be? Giving up and forgetting? Apparently.

He thought he was probably ready. No more letting the ancient monster called hope out. No more chasing illusions, no matter, how tempting they were. Not even if another friend comes and tells him he had seen something.

Like, what was Nautica thinking, really?

This wasn’t the best high grade he had drunk in his life, but hopefully, it would work.

He ignored the footsteps behind his back until the mech who followed him sat beside him.

“Can I join you?” the mech asked.

Rodimus turned his head and for a moment he thought, what he is seeing is an illusion, like those he encountered on Mederi.

But Mederi illusions were perfect. The mech who sat beside Rodimus was not looking the way Rodimus remembered him.

And that made him real.

“So. You’re here”

“You went too far,” Megatron said.

“You’re alive.”

“Obviously.”

Rodimus had no idea, what to say. He was just staring at his enemy, his co-captain, his friend, sitting beside him, at the red-and-purple lights reflecting in his plating, at all the modifications of the frame and face, that were made to hide Megatron from the Council and Cybertronians alike, at all the elements, that still made Megatron looks like Megatron.

“Thank Primus.”

And then, all the sadness and all the anger overcome him at once.

“Why didn’t you let me know! I was devastated! If I knew you were alive...”

“The Council would learn this too” Megatron interrupted. “And you know that. You shouldn’t have searched for me. You should never know. I am dead for the universe and it should stay like this. You know it.”

“Yes. I know.”

“You really are an idiot sometimes,” Megatron said, but there was no malice or mockery in his voice. In fact, there was warmth.

“I probably am” Rodimus admitted. “I’m sorry. I tried to save you, and they did not listen. I understand why, but you did not deserve death or imprisonment. And… And I lost both Optimus and you and...”

“And you are doing well without us.”

“I’m doing my best.”

They sat for a while side by side, something they had never done before – and something Rodimus missed, he realized now. Just having this one moment, as friends, here, on the top of crystal falls.

Rodimus wanted it to last as long as possible – even that he knew he won’t get it, that this might be the really last time they see each other.

Better to have this memory, than the heartbreaking experience of the prison, he guessed.

“So… how did you do it?” Rodimus decided to ask after a prolonged silence. Maybe this was not the best idea ever, but he just couldn’t help himself. “It was Soundwave, am I right?”

“You are aware, that Soundwave will have problems now? He doesn’t deserve to be chased by the Council.”

“But he did help you, right?”

“Rodimus. You are stupid” This time it wasn’t warm and friendly. “Do you really believe that any of my former followers would help me? Most of them are happy I’m dead. They wouldn’t risk the lives they have now, they wouldn’t risk their future for someone, who betrayed them. I rejected them and they did what they should have done: they rejected me. So if you expect any Decepticon did it, then you are wrong.”

“But someone must have done it. I don’t believe you would do it alone” Rodimus shook his head “Sorry, no matter how I’m happy to see you alive and well, I don’t expect you to even think of escaping. Sorry. I saw you there and… This was nor even your idea.”

“If I had help, do you think I would tell you?”

Rodimus sighted.

“You don’t trust me.”

“I do. But I don’t trust the Council. The risk is just...”

“It’s all right” another voice interrupted.

Rodimus froze. This voice was familiar – too familiar. So familiar, in fact, that Rodimus thought, all this situation is just a dream, because two miracles the same day – that would be far too much for the Universe to provide.

Especially that he used all his limit of miracles some time ago.

He stood up and turned around slowly to look into a pair of piercing blue eyes he had known too well.

He laughed.

“You are not real. You both are not real. This planet has some telepathic field, I saw it before, on Mederi. This is like this and it influences me… Or there was something in my high grade. Or Rumble is right and I am delusional and insane.”

“You can believe whatever you want,” Optimus said.

He stood there. They both stood there, mortal enemies for so many centuries, Rodimus’ friends and his mentors.

This was just too much.

If the mech standing in front of him was an illusion, then he was a very solid one. Rodimus felt it when he rushed to embrace Optimus. How could he do anything other than that?

“You died,” he said.

“He was never good at staying dead, it seems” Megatron commented.

Rodimus let go. He stepped a little backward, just to look at them both, to remember them – just like this, together, no matter if they were real or not.

“I’m just happy,” he said. “And maybe I don’t want to know how did that happen. Maybe that is for the best, for all of us.”

He knew this is the last time and he will not see them again. They will disappear, leave Stratus, go to some remote corner of the galaxy that was no place for neither of them anymore.

The galaxy didn’t need them. Rodimus did – but knowing they are somewhere, alive, was enough.

  


**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and unfortunately, both people I asked to beta-read didn't have enough time, strength and spoons to do it. I tried to fix errors on my own, but I'm aware my writing style is far from perfect (and definitely not as good as my writing style in Polish). If my betas find time to help me, I will update the story, but for now, this version has to do.
> 
> If any of you lovely people would like to help me with a longer story (Sort of a prequel to this one? It Explains what actually happened and how.) - please contact me on mamnaimiecisza@gmail.com.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and one more thing: I name planets after programs used in the company I'm working for :)


End file.
